Ron Weasley and the Philosopher's Stone
by Dear Padfoot
Summary: This is Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone but in Rons point of view. Please comment and subscribe, this is my first Fan-Fiction so go easy on me. Thank you and Enjoy.
1. The Boy who Lived

**Summery**

**This is Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone but in Ronald Weasleys view. Please Judge but be nice as it is my first Fan-Fiction. I hope you enjoy.**

Ron Weasley and the Philosopher's stone

Chapter One

**The Boys Who's Ginger**

Mr and Mrs Weasley, of the Burrow, were proud to say that they were not normal, thank you very much. They were the first people you would expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they held with such nonsense.

Mr Weasley worked at the Misuse of Muggle artefact Office at the Ministry of Magic. He was a small, slim man with tiny glasses perched on his nose, although he did have bright ginger hair. Mrs Weasley was small, podgy and also had bright ginger hair filled with dirt as she spent so much of her time out in the garden. The Weasley's had six children called, Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, Fred, Ron and in Mrs Weasley's secret opinion she wished they were girls.

The Weasley's didn't have everything they wanted, they were poor and were living in a time of despair and fear due to the dark wizard Voldemort. Auther was kept at work till late and when he wasn't around Mrs Weasley feared for her and her children's lives. She would keep glimpsing at a small clock on the wall- Each hand had a picture of a member of the Weasley's and around the edge were labels reading: WORK, HOME, TRAVELLING and the one that all the handles were constantly fixed on: MORTAL PERIL.

When Mrs Weasley was woken up by a worried looking husband on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that something wonderful yet devastating had happened. Mr Weasley had dark rings around his eyes as he shook his wife awake.

"How could it have happened?" he thought, he had been sitting in his office when Cattermole had run in with a joyful expression blabbering on about how Voldemort had been defeated. Mr Weasley thought Cattermole was going mad but he was proved wrong when he walked out of his office to see people crying out in joy. He grabbed a Daily Prophet from a near by desk and began to read.

_YOU-KNOW-WHO DEFEATED_

_The Wizarding World is in celebration as the dark wizard You-Know-Who was vanquished by the now famous Harry Potter. You-Know-Who happened upon Harry in an attack on the Potter household, He attempted to finish little Harry off but the killing curse seems to have rebounded off Harry and onto You-Know-Who, saving the Wizarding race from more destruction. God save Harry Potter…_

The article didn't end there but Mr Weasley was too happy to carry on reading. Voldemort gone… How could it be… But it then hit him. What about Lily and James? Did they get out of there alive? But Mr Weasley pushed the thought from his mind and started to rush home to his wife.

The streets were filled with Wizards celebrating, many had tears of joy streaming down their faces and others stern expressions. He noticed Lucius Malfoy was one of the stern faces and knew why. There were some wizards that had supported the dark Lord in the time of darkness and they were named Death Eaters. Malfoy had been one, Mr Weasley was sure of it. He expected Malfoy would pretend to be happy about You-Know-Who being vanquished and as before the Ministry would be too stupid to see that he been a supporter of You-Know-Who and he would be aloud to carry on working at the ministry.

Mr Weasley got to a partly clear area and dissaperated home and he found Mrs Weasley on the couch asleep…

After Mr Weasley had finished explaining about You-Know-Who Mrs Weasley smiled and tears started to leak from her eyes. "Oh, Arthur!" She cried "He's gone at last!- Are you sure?- I wonder if they're okay- How could Harry do it?-" Eventually she calmed down and Mr Weasley made her a cup of tea. "What happened to the Potters?" she asked in a small voice. Mr Weasley feared to know the answer. If Voldemort had broke into the Potter's house and managed to get to Harry leaving Lily and James Potter alive it would be a miracle. The Potters were not likely to let someone kill their son and not put up a fight.

Mr Weasley Dissaperated to the Ministry for more information on Voldemort's defeat. He found Kingsley slumped over his desk. Kingsley had been very close to the Potters he would know what had happened. "Uh- Kingsley." Kingsley turned his head so Mr Weasley could see his large brown eyes looking red and puffy. Had he been crying? "Umm- Do you know what happened to the Potters?" said Mr Weasley in a soft voice. "Dead." Said Kingsley. "Oh." Whispered Mr Weasley, and he felt his eyes burn and tears began to fall.

At that very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"


	2. The Birthday Girl

Chapter Two

Birthday Girl

Nearly ten years had passed since You-Know-Who vanished, but the Burrow had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same shabby front gardens and lit up the brass knocker on the Weasley s front door; It crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Weasley had heard the fateful news about the Potters. Only the clock on the wall and the photographs on the mantel piece really showed how much time passed. Ten years ago all the arms on the clock had been pointing towards MORTAL PERIL and the photos had been of the baby Weasley s and now they showed young men and teens with the same bright ginger hair as their parents.

Ron Weasley, was asleep at the moment, but not for long. His mother was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.  
>Up! Get up! Now! Ron woke with a start. His mum rapped on the door again. Up! She screeched. Ron heard her walking across the hallway and could smell bacon frying from the kitchen. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one, it was about him being selected as Head Boy at Hogwarts, and as a prefect, and as Quidditch Captain and Dumbledore even gave him a special award for services to the school!<p>

His mum was back outside the door.  
>Are you up yet? She demanded.<br>Nearly. Said Ron.  
>Well get a move on, I want you to get ready for Ginny s Birthday. Ron groaned and mumbled a few swear words under his breath.<br>What did you say? His mum snapped through the door.  
>Nothing, nothing Ginny s Birthday - How could he have forgotten? Ron got slowly out of bed and started looking for some jeans. He found some under his bed and pulled them on. They were very tight on him and barley reached his ankles. He attempted to adjust them but they just sprang back into place every time he did. He grabbed his present for Ginny and went down the stairs into the kitchen.<p>

The table had a few presents on it, lain out in a small pile.  
>I m sorry we couldn t get you much honey. Said Mrs Weasley to Ginny. We are a bit short of money this month. Were always short of money. Thought Ron. He wished his dad would get promoted in the ministry. It was unlikely though, his dad was obsessed with muggles and loved his current job.<br>It s okay mum. Said Ginny with a comforting smile on her face. Mrs Weasley grinned Well are you going to open them then? She said. Ron hurriedly placed his present on the table and Ginny began to tear open her presents. She had received a hand knitted scarf from Mrs Weasley, a large box of Bertie Bott s Every Flavour Beans from the twins Fred and George, a book on dragons from Charlie; who was currently working in Romania, Chocolate frogs from Bill, a new dress from Mr Weasley, and an unreadable diary from Ron.  
>I love them! Beamed Ginny Thank you! Can we play some Quidditch now, can I borrow your broom this once Fred? Come on then, it is your Birthday. Said Fred.<br>Ron groaned. He loved Quidditch but hated being teased by his brothers every time he missed the quaffle. I m goalie! Said Ron to his siblings. Not likely! Said Fred. Its too easy if your goalie. We just have to throw the quaffle as far away from the goal as possible and you will somehow find a way to hit it in! Hurry up guys. Said Ginny at the doorway, Ready with Fred s broom. Ron ran over to the broom cupboard and grabbed his old Shooting Star broomstick. It was starting to peel and had dents all over it from Ron s countless falls. Ron wished his family had more money then he could at least afford a sweepstake and have better grip and more speed.

When he arrived at the field seperating the Lovegood's house from theirs they began the match.  
>"Okay, Ron and George on one team, then me and Fred on this team." Stated Ginny.<br>"What! Why do I have to have Ron?" Said George angrily. "I'm better off playing by myself!"  
>"Hey, it's my Birthday and I want to have Fred on my team." Said Ginny, annoyed.<br>"Thats nepotism!" Stated George,  
>"Umm... Your in my family as well!" Shouted Ginny.<br>"Everybody calm down and lets play some quidditch to cheer us up." Said Ron quietly.  
>But Ginny had stormed off angrily with tears streaming down her eyes.<br>"Ron, what did you do that for?" Said George.  
>"But I didnt even do anything." Said Ron "Well, If you werent so bloody terrible at Quidditch none of this would have happened."<br>Fred and George walked away laughing. Ron hated his family sometimes.

"I cannot believe you three!" Shouted Mrs Weasley. "Ginny was so upset about it. It's her Birthday for Christ's sake!"  
>Apparently Ginny had walked up to her bedroom crying and told what had happened.<br>"You three are grounded until the end of the holiday. Your not to leave this house. Understand."  
>"Yes mum." They all said together.<br>Ron felt very lonley for the rest of the holidays. Ginny would definetley not talk to him, she wouldnt talk to anyone, Fred and George still persisted to blame him for their being grounded and Mr and were still angry at him for the incident.  
>He couldnt wait to go to Hogwarts, he was so excited. He was also worried. He wasnt as clever as his other brothers, he knew that. But he had alot to live up to and even if he did become Head Boy or a Prefect the others had done it first so no one would care. He sighed, he wished that he had a normal family where he had only one or two siblings and everyone could afford their own brooms... On that note he fell asleep and dreamt of all his desires.<p>


	3. The Letters from Hogwarts

"Ron, George, Fred, Percy! Your Hogwarts letters are here!"

Ron woke up to the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice rubbing his eyes.

"Okay I'm coming down." Ron Yawned.

When Ron had finally managed to pull himself out of bed and reach downstairs to receive his letter.

_Mr. R. Weasley,_

_The smallest bedroom,_

_The Burrow,_

_Near Ottery St. Catchpole_

Ron felt himself fill with excitement. Only one more month to go until he arrived at Hogwarts. Ron had overheard Fred and George talking about the new boy arriving at the school, Harry Potter. Ron had heard of Harry Potter and his defeat of You-Know-Who, the leader of dark wizards who was terrorising muggle borns. He was looking forward to asking him what it was like when You-Know-Who burst in and got defeated by a little baby. Well he probably wouldn't remember...

Maybe Harry Potter and Ron could be really good friends. Probably not, he would take one look at Ron and try and avoid him. Ron was certain, Harry Potter is one of the most powerful wizards alive, he wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me. Ron sighed, his life was terrible.

Ron looked down at his letter taking in the yellow parchment and red seal. The four houses, Hufflepuff, a badger. Ravenclaw, a crow. Gryffindor, a lion and Slytherin, a serpent. If Ron didnt get into Gryffindor he thought he would cry. But if he got put in Slytherin instead, he would leave Hogwarts and become a muggle. Generations of his family had all been put into Gryffindor and to break that streak would be shameful. Slytherin, Slytherin was not good. Not one wizard that gets put into Slytherin doesn't turn evil. Ron wasn't even sure how they were sorted into houses. Fred had mentioned something about battling a dragon but Ron was sure he was joking, well he hoped he was.

But, what if he did get put into Slytherin? Would his family disown him?... He took out the letter and read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Ron remembered the same letter being sent to his siblings and felt the excitement being to swell up inside him. Ron's thoughts were soon interrupted though by a call from Mrs. Weasley. "Hurry up guys were heading to Diagon Alley today!"

Ron grabbed his cloak which was five inches above his ankles and sighed. He probably wouldn't be getting anything new at Diagon Alley, he would just have to use all of his brothers old stuff...


End file.
